


【蝙超】骑士愉悦夜 by Carzla

by lucelucid



Series: (k)nightfall 译文 [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Abduction, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Dominant Bruce Wayne, Erotic Photography, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submissive Clark Kent, Wet & Messy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 大都会的地下王国里来了个新玩家，不像一般罪犯一样，他有着自己的道德准则。调查记者克拉克·肯特在搜寻这个难以捉摸的犯罪头目的信息时被捕了，他的街头称号是“骑士”。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: (k)nightfall 译文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【蝙超】骑士愉悦夜 by Carzla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pleasures of the (k)night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826633) by [carzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla). 



> 原作者注：这篇同人的灵感来源是三个月前我在杂志封面上看到的本·阿弗莱克给《夜间生活》拍摄的海报，图片在这里https://images.static-bluray.com/movies/covers/172038_front.jpg ，文中的布鲁斯穿的就是这套衣服。
> 
> 这篇同人本来不该这么长，但是写r18的时候我总是控制不住自己。总之好好享受吧xD!

当克拉克醒过来，意识到自己被蒙上眼睛，戴着手铐时，他开始悄悄地担心自己的处境。他记得的最后一件事是躲在大都会一个破烂街区的小巷里，等着看他得到的线索是否有用。

他一直在调查有关大都会黑社会那名新成员的传闻，这个人因其冷酷无情的高效手段和在如今黑社会团伙中并不常见的道德准则而被称为“骑士”。在他奇迹般地得到这个新线索之前，他的调查已经走了很多弯路，无数次陷入了死胡同。所以尽管克拉克怀疑这个线索的到来好得不真实，他还是继续顺着这条线查了下去。

好吧，他想它可能确实好到不真实了。

“你醒了。”

克拉克吓了一跳。他不知道有人在这里——不管“这里”到底是哪里——不知道有人在他身边。那声音明显是男性，一种掠食者低沉的、隆隆的咆哮声。克拉克清晰地感到自己像个猎物，他不得不压抑住一阵下意识的颤抖。

他听到有脚步声在靠近自己，而且克拉克明白那人是故意为了他踩出的脚步声；毕竟他之前完全没注意到房间里还有别人（好吧，克拉克只是猜测他们在一个封闭的房间里）。克拉克的直觉告诉他这个人平时可能像幽灵一样沉默。脚步声在克拉克身后停了下来，然后他由原本跪趴在地上的姿势被直接拽了起来。他挣扎着想要站直，同时不自觉地注意到这个陌生人一定非常高大，才能这样粗暴地对待六尺一身高的克拉克。这个男人还很健壮，考虑到克拉克有着对于一个坐办公室的记者来说太结实的肌肉。

接着克拉克的背上被什么硬物戳了一下，那个男人的声音像幽灵般掠过克拉克的左耳，他低声道，“照我说的做，不要突然动弹。”

这个警告再清楚不过了。

然后克拉克被男人指示向前走。他听从那个人的引导，小心翼翼地向前移动。男人的指示令人惊讶得详细，好像他考虑到了克拉克正被蒙住眼睛。他走了一段令人犹豫不决的长路，同时敏锐地察觉到温暖的呼吸在他的皮肤上游荡，仿佛在模仿某种亲密关系。压在他背后的发达的肌肉和作为警告的坚硬的枪管形成了鲜明的对比。

最后他们终于到了。“跪下。”

克拉克变得僵硬，有些犹豫不决，尽管他内心有个声音坚持他应该听从这个陌生人的命令。毕竟死在这里对他没有任何好处。

“我说了，跪下，”那个男人重复，他先前虚伪而热情的声音被一种强硬的口吻掩盖。

在克拉克还没来得及决定要不要服从之前，他已经在膝盖受到的一记重击之下倒下了，重重地跪在地上。他差点面朝下摔到地面，男人抓住了他衬衫背部，扯着那层布料把他拉直身体才使他免于脸着地倒在冷冰冰的地板上的命运。男人有力的抓握使他的衬衫紧紧地勒在他的喉咙上，他几乎感觉自己马上要窒息了。然后一块冰冷的金属贴上了克拉克的太阳穴，所有关于氧气的想法很快从他的脑海中逃走了。

“下一次，你不会享受不服从我命令的后果的，肯特先生。”

当他对着克拉克的耳朵说话时，这个绑架者的语调像丝绸般顺滑，好像他并没有在威胁要狠狠伤害克拉克似的。他的声音听起来更像是在对情人窃窃私语，低沉的咆哮声给他的话语增添了一丝肮脏的暗示。克拉克吞咽了一下，喉咙突然非常非常干。

那个男人收紧了攥着克拉克衬衫的手，直到让他感到一阵缓慢窒息的压力才放开他。克拉克身体微微前倾，但是勉力支撑，以在剧烈呼吸着满足身体需求的空气时不要翻倒。他听到绑架者在他面前站定，也或许是坐在椅子上。然后有一丝别的动静，一阵织物的摩擦声，接着眼罩从他的眼睛上滑落。

克拉克迅速眨了眨眼，他的眼睛需要时间来适应昏暗的、微红的光线。正如他所怀疑的那样，他确实被关在一个房间里。他猜是地下的某个地方，因为他快速扫视房间各个角落，发现这里似乎没有窗户。他做的很隐晦，没有明显地摆动头部来观察周围的环境。然后他把视线集中在了这个绑架者身上。

他注意到的第一件事就是那个人全身上下都是白色的衣物。好吧，是克拉克觉得那是白色的衣服，毕竟房间里的灯光把它照射到的一切都染成了红色。但这绝对是一个苍白的颜色，猜测这个男人是他一直在找的骑士是站得住脚的。这个新来大都会的神秘人意识到了他鹊起的声名，甚至可能在暗中促使人们留下这种印象。这套西装看起来很昂贵，而且十分适合这个男人，它仿佛是为他宽广的胸膛和有力的大腿量身定做的。它看上去完全是崭新的原始状态，黑白条纹的领带甚至一丝褶皱都没起，哪怕它的主人不久之前还那么粗暴地对待克拉克。他的绑架者向后靠坐在扶手椅上，一只脚支在他的膝盖上，这种姿势似乎使他显得高大、自信，也让他看起来更危险。男人的表情很平静，深色的眼睛冷静地评估着克拉克，尽管克拉克除了那令人印象深刻的外表之外什么也没透露出来——一张古典而英俊的脸，有着强壮、轮廓分明的下颌，黑色的头发简洁而优雅，仿佛没有必要过分突出他那些完全是过于俊美的五官。

最重要的事是，那个男人手里有一把枪，他的一根手指漫不经心地扣在扳机上。这就是那把迫使克拉克不情愿地服从的手枪。尽管此时枪管正指向天花板，克拉克还是感到一阵不安。关于这个男人的一切都表明他对自己的力量很有信心，并且没有任何疑虑以自己认为合适的方式使用他的力量。他看上去好像完全不觉得有人被捆起来跪在他面前是什么不寻常的事。也许对这个男人来说，这确实是常事了。

“克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特，”男人说，打破了沉默。“无畏的《星球日报》记者。我一直有听说你的事迹。主要是关于你怎么忙着插手那些你不该管的事。”

克拉克张开了嘴，准备驳斥那个男人，但他没有给克拉克机会就接着说了下去。

“不管我多么努力转移你的注意力或者刻意把你引向死胡同，你都坚持不懈地要当我的眼中钉肉中刺。但是在你给我的行动造成了那些不便之后，我必须说我变得相当......有兴趣。我想要见见你。”

克拉克哼了一声，无法克制。“对。我想这就是你一贯的见人的方式吧。绑架他们，把他们栓在你脚边? ”

骑士——或者说是布鲁斯，尽管没有真正的介绍，但克拉克现在已经确定了这个男人的身份了——缓慢地上下打量着克拉克。骑士的目光滑上他的身体，几乎要烧伤克拉克。特别是在他们对视之前，那个目光在克拉克的胯部徘徊了很长一段时间。而他们对视时，男人的一侧嘴角上翘，露出一丝得意的笑容，克拉克感到一股热流扑面而来。

克拉克知道自己长得不算丑，但他从来没有被那么露骨的目光打量过。好像对方要努力克制自己才能不在最短的时间里把克拉克的衣服扒光。受到这种关注对克拉克来说是种新鲜事，而且竟然并没有让人十分不快，哪怕这种目光来自......

“只有那些特别的客人，那些享受这种对待的人。”

“好吧，至少我不享受这个。”

布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛。“我非常怀疑这点，肯特先生。”

那个男人把脚放回地板，黑色的皮革撞击着冰冷的混凝土，传来轻微的砰的一声。克拉克努力克制自己不对此做出反应。他现在几乎是被圈在绑架者双腿围出的V字里，被迫跪着听他说那些话。这个场景和他动身追查那条线索时预料到的哪怕是最糟糕的结果都相去甚远。坦白说他根本没预想过这种情景，从来没有。

他低头躲开了布鲁斯的眼睛，目光却不可避免地落到了对方的胯部。可能是这里的灯光太昏暗了，或者是阴影的作用，总之克拉克几乎很确定他看到布鲁斯的胯部有鼓胀的凸起。克拉克吞了下口水，急忙把目光移开了，但显然他的绑架者也注意到了这一点。

“你真迷人，肯特先生——”

“我真的没有。”

“性格温和，但当你认定要做什么事的时候，你表现得出奇顽固，而且你比我想象的更有勇气。我之前想见见你,现在我开始想要留下你了。

克拉克瞪大眼睛，肯定是他听错了，这完全没有道理。如果他真的扰乱了布鲁斯策划的行动的话，他为什么还想要留下克拉克？如果他想要自己的真实身份成为一个秘密的话，他为什么让克拉克看到他的脸？唯一合理的解释就是他会在这之后杀了克拉克。但是似乎出于什么原因，克拉克觉得布鲁斯在能自控的情况下并不打算杀他，哪怕他用枪顶着克拉克威胁他。这个男人太让人困惑了。

他轻轻摇晃着身体，同时用遍布老茧的手指缓缓摩挲过下巴。

“你真的不应该这样瞪着我，肯特先生。你长着一张太漂亮的嘴巴，那会让男人升起一些......念头。”

布鲁斯的声音中有种令人侧目的粗糙的磁性，就连克拉克都能读出其中几乎不加掩饰的欲望。他猛地闭上了嘴，拼命把头往后仰，试图躲避骑士落在他身上的探索性的触摸。然而这个动作只让他裸露出了喉咙，男人的手指沿着他的脖子跳舞，然后落在了他的衬衫上。

他的衬衫被猛地拽了一把，克拉克在那一瞬间紧急决定踉跄着滑动膝盖而不是像布鲁斯希望的那样往前倒下。他非常确定如果不这样做，他的脸就会被迫碰到骑士的胯部。尽管这次会面似乎正在朝着这个方向发展，他还是尽可能努力想拖延一下。

但就算这样，他还是要比之前更贴近骑士了。从这个距离，他可以看出他的绑架者......很感兴趣。

“我现在是非常认真的，肯特先生，”布鲁斯一边低声说着，一边用拇指在克拉克暴露在外的脖子上漫不经心画着圈。“我想永远留住你。”

他的话里有一种奇怪的感情，克拉克眨了眨眼睛。他抬起头，想尝试着深入理解一下他从骑士的话语中听到的那种闪光的情感。他觉得那是布鲁斯身上的温柔的暗示，一丝脆弱。但是那种感觉一眨眼就消失了，以至于克拉克不禁怀疑这只是他的幻觉。

当男人再次开口时，他的声音又变得平静了，其中读不出一丝不协调的情绪。“服从我的愿望是你最好的选择。”

克拉克正视着对方的眼睛，强迫自己不要被吓倒。“而你的愿望是? ”

男人的嘴唇微微翘了起来，克拉克有一种奇怪的感觉，他的虚张声势给布鲁斯留下了深刻的印象，同时也逗乐了对方。然后克拉克倒抽了一口冷气，因为他的胯部感到一阵坚实的压力，男人的脸上露出了坏笑。他的手指顺着克拉克的脖子往上滑，逼迫克拉克翘起下巴，大拇指摩挲着克拉克的嘴唇，一次又一次地描摹着它的形状。然后他把手指探入进去。克拉克试图让他的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，但是布鲁斯的鞋子轻微的摩擦着，使克拉克不由自主地发出了另一种声音。于是那根拇指伸进了他张开的嘴巴。

他的肚子里一阵燥热逐渐积聚，随着他性器上传来的压力不断起伏，燃烧起明亮的火焰。布鲁斯的手指漫不经心地探索着他的口腔，仿佛在进行什么检查，这带来了一种矛盾的羞辱感，同时却也让燃烧的欲火越来越烈。他试图往后退，但那只让他本就快速硬起的性器擦过粗糙的布料，贴着布鲁斯的鞋子垂在他大腿之间。随着男人跳动的手指，克拉克感到一阵愉悦的刺激洗刷过他的神经，然后不可自抑地呻吟出声。骑士半抬着眼，克拉克清楚地看到他深色的眼睛里混杂着得意的满足与深沉的欲望。

“现在，”男人慢吞吞地说，“你要给我口交，而且你要享受这个过程。”

他这话说得如此肯定，好像这是事实一样。克拉克无力抵抗席卷他全身的羞耻而性奋的浪潮。

“不...... ”他抗议，但是他的声音虚弱而不坚定。这只让布鲁斯笑得更开心了，好像他知道克拉克在撒谎，而且甚至撒谎都撒不好。

他颤抖了一下，而且清楚骑士的手还在他身上，对方一定感觉到了他的颤栗。骑士似乎把这当作了一个信号，他把手指从克拉克的嘴巴里抽出来，蜿蜒着在克拉克脸颊上划出一道濡湿的痕迹。在这种接触消失时，克拉克惊吓地发现他心中涌出了一阵奇怪的失落感。他差点错过了一声金属丁当的碰撞声，像是什么被移开了。然后他几乎是欣喜地注视着那只挑逗过他的手解开了布鲁斯的腰带。皮带从绊扣上滑落，擦过衣物发出轻轻的摩擦声。克拉克用力吞咽了一下，当他意识到布鲁斯正一边专注地盯着他的脖子，一边心不在焉地玩着取下来的皮带时。

“你的脖子上戴个皮质的项圈会很漂亮，”男人低声说。又研究了克拉克一会儿，好像在想象那个项圈绕在他的喉咙上的样子。然后布鲁斯漫不经心地把皮带扔到了地板上，“但不是今晚。今晚这次我会尽量简单友好地对待你。”

“我......不认为这有什么友好的，”克拉克努力挤出来一句回复，他的嘴巴莫名其妙地发干。

“好吧，看来我们还没有进行到精彩的部分。”

然后布鲁斯解开了裤子的前襟，露出了他粗大的性器。因为克拉克看到了衣物覆盖下的隆起，他原以为这个男人已经完全勃起了。但是现在他知道自己错了，布鲁斯确实非常感兴趣，但是他还没有达到完全的硬度，克拉克只能瞪大眼睛，试图处理他突然接收这些时混乱的感觉。这有些让人不安，因为尽管他少年时体验过，但克拉克并没有多少口交的经验。然而除了不安还有一些别的感情掺杂在其中，还有些别的东西使他颤抖，想象着那肥厚的、令人生畏的阴茎填满他的嘴，破开他毫无抵抗能力的喉咙......

“别担心，”男人的喉咙里咕噜着，好像他读懂了克拉克的忧虑和最黑暗的渴望。“你可以吃下我的。我们会一直练习到你能做对为止。不管要花多久。”

在那个阴暗又火辣的承诺之后，布鲁斯把一只手插进了克拉克的头发。开始是温柔的爱抚，然后他突然狠狠地握紧，强硬地把克拉克的脸往下按，一直压到了他的性器上。克拉克分心去抵抗，用尽全力想要推开，但是骑士就像已经看穿了他的下一步行动，他突然感觉到太阳穴被冰凉的金属抵住，然后他僵住了。

“来吧，肯特先生。不要为难自己，”骑士低声说，好像用手枪指着他的头要求一个口活是完全可以接受的。

克拉克吞下了口水，努力让自己顺从，让抓着他头发的手引导着他低下去，让它把克拉克的脸压到布鲁斯的胯上。即使克拉克感受到手枪已经离开了他的太阳穴他也没有挣扎，因为他清楚只要一瞬间他就能再抵上克拉克的头。随着骑士的拖拽，湿漉漉的前液蹭上了他的脸颊，他感到那根粗大的肉棒摩擦过他的嘴唇。因为男人的手拽着他的头发控制着他的动作，所以这无疑是接下来的事件的预告。羞耻感使他的脸颊红透了，一阵熟悉的红潮从他的脖颈蔓延到胸口，他还穿着衣服几乎是意料之外的幸事了。但这也让他看上去更加卑贱，更加顺从，这几乎是恶性循环。

羞耻转化为性唤起，而性冲动使他感到羞辱，反过来进一步激发了他的欲望。

然后他被按在了那根阴茎的根部，粗糙的阴毛刮擦着他的鼻子，有些刺痛地发痒。他下意识在被切断氧气供应之前深吸了一口气，但这或许根本是个错误。他能闻到的只有这个轻易支配着他的男人身上散发出的强烈的麝香味，一种充满纯粹性能量的令人陶醉的黑暗气味。这种气味让克拉克的脑子变得晕乎乎的，然后他在身体上屈服于另一个男人的情况下仍试图保持的清醒的思维开始消退了。诱拐他的人身上这种醉人的气味围绕着他，似乎渗透到他身体的每一个部分。

当他的头最终被以一种惩罚性的角度向后拉时，克拉克放弃了抵抗。他唯一能做的就是张开嘴巴，晕乎乎地喘息，吸进他沉浸在布鲁斯的气味中暂时失去的氧气。他的眼睛花了一会儿重新聚焦在骑士的脸上; 他花了更久才意识到对方正带着满意的微笑研究着他。他不知道自己看上去要有多放荡才能如此取悦骑士，而最让他尴尬的是，他模糊感觉到自己的阴茎已经兴奋到滴水了。

“准备好上一课了吗? ”

克拉克点点头。

“好孩子。”

然后他被引导向已经勃起的鸡巴，嘴巴有些期待地大张。令人陶醉的麝香越接近它的来源处就越强烈。上帝啊，他想要这个。这是错的，这太羞耻了，他被人像个玩具一样使用......但是他想要这个。他想要那根早前挑逗过他的鸡巴进入他的身体。

克拉克不由自主地呜咽出声，那只引导着他的手掌在他离那根阴茎只有毫厘之间时阻止了他。他就快碰到了。克拉克无意识地向前挪动，但是那只紧握的手掌抓得太紧了，他无法逃脱，哪怕这一次他想按照布鲁斯的命令去做。

他想给布鲁斯口交。

“太放荡了，”布鲁斯低声说，他的声音黑暗又危险，悄悄潜入克拉克的脑海，让他着迷，使他想要抓住布鲁斯说的每一个字。“你还没尝到甜头呢，看看你现在的样子。”

克拉克颤栗着，再次试图去够那只离他只有几厘米远的鸡巴。他没有够到，但成功地把他自己的勃起抵在了布鲁斯仍然插在克拉克大腿之间的鞋上。绝望之下的动作带来的意想不到的快感瞬间将他的注意力转向了进一步追求那种感觉。他的臀部扭动着，在坚硬而柔软的鞋面上疯狂地发情。当布鲁斯逆着他不加节制的戳刺用力时，一声响亮而破碎的呻吟从克拉克的喉咙里迸发出来。

然后突然之间那种重压移走了，克拉克不由自主地发出一声绝望的呜咽。他还来不及叫停自己胯部接近性交的动作，它仍然在空气中徒劳地挪动了几下试图追逐那已经被撤走的欢愉。他的性器在自己的抑制下断断续续地颤动着，渴求更多摩擦。在高潮边缘如此突兀地被扯回来几乎让克拉克感到痛苦，他知道这次高潮会有多爽。

“你不能比我先射，肯特先生。尽管我相信你高潮的时候会做出最出色的表情。”

因为布鲁斯紧紧地抓着他，他的头无法抬起来，于是他透过睫毛向上看着布鲁斯。想要得到释放的啃噬，想要被填满的渴望，加上想要取悦他的绑架者的迫切需求，使他的头脑被迷雾笼罩，模糊不清。他似乎无法决定下一步该做什么，因为他想要的东西太多了。

“你想尝尝我的老二，是不是? ”

“是的，”他粗重的喘息着，这个问题像灯塔一样闪耀着，于是他朦胧的大脑迅速抓住了它。“ ......求你了......”

“很好。用你的舌头。把它从那张漂亮的小嘴里伸出来然后用上它。”

克拉克照他说的做了，这个指示本身就是个启发。他的嘴和那只诱人的鸡巴之间的，曾经看上去不可逾越的那点微小的距离，很容易就被他的舌头盖住了。他尽可能热情地舔着，同时头发仍然被布鲁斯的手抓住。他把骑士的龟头上涂满了口水，吃进了咸腥而微苦的前液，几乎觉得自己要溺毙在这种味道里。他又往下舔，试着去够到更多的肉，尽可能伸长舌尖。尽管如此，他意识到自己最后还是回过头来细致而专注地舔着饱满的龟头，因为这样他可以尝到更多布鲁斯的味道，挑逗着让更多令人陶醉的麝香包围他的感官。

他几乎没有注意到自己在断断续续地说“请”，直到他听到布鲁斯发出天鹅绒般柔滑的笑声。

“你还想要更多，不是吗? ”

“是的，请......再多一点......我想要......”

“贪婪的男孩，”布鲁斯训诫道，但克拉克觉得他听起来被克拉克放纵的行为取悦了。“分毫不差地照我说的做，我会给你你需要的东西。”

克拉克点点头，等待着下一个指令。

“闭上嘴巴，但保持放松......然后顺其自然。”

尽管这个命令有些违背他的直觉，克拉克还是顺从地乖乖闭上了嘴，然后后脑勺上的那只手再次稳定地开始施压，克拉克高兴地哼了一声。他的嘴唇轻轻扫过布鲁斯的肉棒，感觉更多的前液涂满了他的唇瓣。克拉克必须努力克制自己，才能不把舌头伸出去舔舐那令人陶醉的液体的味道。有那么一会儿，布鲁斯静静地让克拉克轻轻地亲吻他的老二，除了让克拉克去感觉那撩人的性器压在他嘴唇上的感受之外并不施加任何多余的压力。克拉克努力不表现得焦躁不安，努力不试图去靠自己的双手解决他的问题。  
.  
“好孩子，”布鲁斯再次赞扬道。

最后，布鲁斯终于用力推了下去，用无情的力度强迫克拉克的嘴唇包裹住了他面前的鸡巴。克拉克可以感觉到他的嘴唇被迫分开，接纳灼热坚硬的入侵，被强迫吃下它的幻觉使得一阵强烈的欲望的浪潮席卷过克拉克的身体。威胁着让他放弃自己身体的掌控，不把事情掌握在自己手中。他的嘴被慢慢地强硬地填满，这样慢慢地被鸡巴喂食，几乎像是一种所有权的标志。现在他很庆幸自己的手被手铐捆住了，因为他没有布鲁斯要求的那种耐心。

布鲁斯停下来的时候克拉克的嘴已经被阴茎塞满了，但喉咙还没有。克拉克很困惑，不明白布鲁斯为什么不占有他剩下的部分，但也有点感激，因为他不是很确定自己可以在第一次尝试口交的时候就给那只大鸡巴来个深喉。他尽可能地抬起头看着布鲁斯，想知道在对方的默许下，他是否让布鲁斯满意了。

然后他发现布鲁斯也在看他，而且对方幽深凝视中的激烈感情几乎让克拉克颤栗。他正看着的是具象化的危险，布鲁斯仿佛一个黑色的无尽的漩涡，等待着要生吞掉克拉克，彻底征服他的一切。

而克拉克意识到他会很高兴这种对待，让黑暗入侵他的全部，让它进入他，渗透他，拥有他。

“吸它。”

这个命令祛除了他脑海中的迷雾，克拉克激动起来，采取了行动。他一头扎进他的新任务中，围绕着性器收紧脸颊，让粗硬的长度把他的嘴巴撑开，以焕发的活力和热情开始吮吸。接着他转而绕着柱身舔起来，用舌头在它能够到的肉上蹭来蹭去，让他的唾液顺着粗长的阴茎流下来，使它变的潮湿粘滑，这样进出他的嘴巴就变得更加容易。他狼吞虎咽地吃着灼热肥厚的性器，只是模模糊糊地意识到，每次他的头微微晃动时，自己都发出了愉快而低沉的呻吟。

“嗯......你很擅长这个。我第一次见到你的时候就知道你会的。”

克拉克感到羞耻，浑身战栗起来。这些话使他更加敏锐地感受到嘴里鸡巴的重量和分量，感受到他的嘴唇绕着布鲁斯的性器多么努力的张开，使他强烈地意识到从自己喉咙里发出的那种无法控制的呻吟和呜咽，即使这些呻吟和呜咽最终又被他嘴里塞满的大鸡巴压了回去。他是如此的下流，以至于享受着自己在一个危险的黑帮老大手中的堕落，以放弃控制权来取悦他的绑架者，享受着布鲁斯以任何他想要的方式使用自己。

他可以告诉自己这是为了最后有机会逃命。现在放弃抵抗只是为了能活下来。但他知道这些都是谎言罢了。

“嗯......你的唇形真漂亮。你生来就是为了给人口交的，不是吗? ”

克拉克从来没有这样定位过他自己，但是好像布鲁斯仅仅通过语言就把它变成了铁铸的事实。他的嘴唇生来适合给人口交。他是用来给别人口交的。他正在完成布鲁斯赋予他的使命，而这个想法让他感觉非常好，以至于他自己的性器更硬了，他感到自己的阴茎抑制不住地流水。他的内裤一定被浸透了，完全被毁了，而且他确信现在他的长裤上已经出现了一块湿渍。

他更努力地吮吸，下流地、含糊不清地舔着嘴里的肉棒，津津有味地享受下巴开始累积起来的疼痛——这就是他确定自己在努力工作的方式。他想要做好这件事，想要精通他的使命。口水从他的嘴角流出，每次他的头绕着骑士的阴茎吞吐时都会发出一种潮湿而淫秽的声响，但他却陶醉其中。因为他能听到布鲁斯喉咙里的低吼，意识到自己取悦了对方让他很高兴，现在他希望自己能让布鲁斯发出满足而快乐的呻吟。

突然他被向后扯开了，离开了那根塞满他嘴巴的性器。布鲁斯的鸡巴啪的一声从嘴里滑了出来，克拉克不知所措地呜呜叫起来，发出一种绝望而破碎的声音。

怎么没有了？是他做错什么了吗？

他痛苦地扭动，喵喵叫着，几乎没有听到咔哒一声，就像照相机的快门声一样。

“不! 求你了......不不不......求你了，求你了! ”

布鲁斯低声笑了起来。“你现在是多么渴望得到一根鸡巴啊，不是吗? 你之前不是说过你不会喜欢这个的吗？”

他以前错了。大错特错。他想要。天啊，他太想要了。他的嘴巴感到空荡荡的，成了一个不被填满就无法满足的洞。克拉克又呜咽了一声，和紧攥着他的拳头抗衡，使劲朝着布鲁斯闪耀的勃起挪动。

骑士允许了克拉克向他的性器倾斜，但在最后一刻灵巧地转动了手腕，把克拉克又扯开了。克拉克只在短暂的一瞬感觉到布鲁斯的性器打在他的脸颊上，他的皮肤被布鲁斯的前液和克拉克自己的唾液搞得湿漉漉的。他呜咽着，试图把他的嘴，他的舌头放在他能够到的任何一块皮肤上。但布鲁斯轻而易举地挫败了他跌跌撞撞的企图。克拉克觉得布鲁斯的鸡巴又拍打了一下他另一边的脸颊，他的脸颊因为意识到自己的行为多么不体面而烧了起来。但他无法自制地恳求道。

“求你了! 我想要、我想要你的阴茎! ”

“嗯? 但是你已经有了啊。你看起来真漂亮，我的鸡巴把你的脸弄得又湿又粘。”

克拉克疯狂地摇着头，在这个过程中更多的前液蹭到了他的脸上，但是他尽可能忽略了那阵尴尬的潮红。他必须让布鲁斯明白他想要什么，需要那个大鸡巴回到他的嘴里，填满它，把他塞满——

“不......我想......求你了......”他恳求道。“我想给你口交，先生! 求你了! 我需要这样做。”

布鲁斯的嘴角滑过一丝坏笑，使他的五官变得极其英俊。“作为一个初学者，你学得很快，不是吗？我想我可以教你下一节课了。”

“请......! ”

“嘘......再耐心一点。告诉我你为什么想给我口交。”

“因为... 因为... ”

克拉克停在这儿，犹豫了一下。在他的脑海里承认自己喜欢被填满的感觉是一回事；承认像骑士说的一样，他天生该干这个；承认他喜欢给人口交。但是大声说出来是另一回事，那样的话这一切就感觉太过真实了。

“告诉我，否则你得不到你想要的。我非常乐意自己打手枪，然后射到你可爱的小脸上。”

“因为我... 因为我是... ”

“告诉我。”布鲁斯一字一句地命令道。

“因为我喜欢给别人口交! ”他说，感觉到这些话终于从他的嘴里跑了出来，带着一股强烈的羞耻感，但那只让他更加头晕目眩，被扭曲的欲望填满了。“我需要阴茎！我喜欢被鸡巴塞得满满的! ”

“乖孩子。不是很难，对吗? ”布鲁斯拍着克拉克的脸颊。“你喜欢这样，不是吗？嘴里塞满我的老二? ”

两根手指粗暴地捅进克拉克的嘴里，吓得他呻吟了一声，然后又开始认真吮吸起来。它们离布鲁斯性器的尺寸还差很远，但是他的嘴巴里已经太长时间没有别的东西了，这两根手指几乎是一种解脱。当指节深深插入他的口腔时，他又忍不住呻吟了一声。然后在布鲁斯测试他的呕吐反射时，他轻微地哽咽了。

“你会学着爱上鸡巴塞进你的喉咙的感觉，那会让你感觉比你想象的还要充实，”这是布鲁斯黑暗而罪恶的承诺。

“呃......哦，求你了，先生......”克拉克恳求道，他的话语在玩弄他口腔的手指间变得含混不清。

他想要这个，所有的一切。他想知道给那根性器来个深喉是什么感觉，他想给这个男人带来更多的快乐。这个强大的男人轻而易举看穿了克拉克最黑暗、最隐秘的欲望，并以最肮脏(最好)的方式满足了它们。

“太棒了... 先生... ‘教我吧... ”’

“哦，我会的。毕竟你乞求得这么好听。”

“谢谢你......先生......谢谢你，”他喘息着感激道。

“真是个有礼貌的男孩，”布鲁斯一边从克拉克嘴里拔出手指一边赞扬。“首先，用你的嘴巴和舌头完全湿润我的老二。明白吗? ”

“是的，先生，谢谢你，先生。”

布鲁斯最后拍了拍克拉克的脸颊，就让他自由行动了。虽然他那只手仍然放在克拉克的后脑勺上。克拉克全情投入到他的工作中，用舌头从头到尾舔舐那只大鸡巴。他看着那一大块肉，嘴里忍不住分泌出唾液，现在他可以自由地探索和品尝了。他任由口水流淌出来，用舌头和嘴唇把清澈的液体弄得湿漉漉的一团糟，他知道他的主人喜欢看到他因为渴求把自己弄得一团糟的样子。克拉克尽他所能地服侍着主人，热情地吮吸着龟头，当他尝到自己刺激出的咸腥而微苦的前液时忍不住呻吟。他不得不强迫自己从那只美味的鸡巴顶端下来，而不是像他渴望的那样全部喝掉。

他必须听话，必须服从主人的命令。如果他表现好，如果他做个乖男孩，他会得到奖励。

克拉克不知道自己迷失在对主人的崇拜中有多久了。每次他感觉到滚烫的柱身滑过他肿胀的嘴唇，他的思想都变得轻盈而通畅起来，就好像他的灵魂正在漂走。再也没有无关紧要的想法能蒙蔽他的心灵。剩下的只有身体上的满足感，嘴里塞满了东西，他所服务的人发出的赞许的咕噜声和口头的表扬让他知道自己是个好孩子。

“真乖。完全按照我的命令行事。你现在会做个好孩子，乖乖听从我的命令，对吗? ”

他点点头，对着嘴里的鸡巴发出同意的呻吟声。

“很好。”

放在他头上的那只手又一次紧紧地攥住了他，坚定地要控制他，而这一次克拉克任由它发生，任由让自己被拉回来。他迷茫地抬头看着布鲁斯，他的主人懒洋洋地用大拇指在克拉克的嘴唇上蹭来蹭去。克拉克的嘴唇感到温暖，几乎像被狠狠摩擦过一样。他只能想象它们是红肿的，完美地证明了他所经历的放荡。

“张大嘴巴，保持喉咙放松。”

克拉克顺从地张开他的下颌，用他的嘴围成一个完美的圆圈。唾液开始在他的口腔里积聚，他任其发生，期待着他的主人最终插进来时他能听到粘腻的水声。

“真漂亮。你真是个好孩子。你很快就会成为一个了不起的荡妇。”

这些话让他全身都热得发烫，他忍不住闭上眼睛，试图压下羞辱感伴随的欲望的冲动。随着布鲁斯的性器滑进他毫无抵抗的嘴里，他再也没有功夫去胡思乱想了。当他意识到自己只不过是一个供主人使用的穴时，羞耻的意识在他脑海中盘旋。他听到自己的嘴巴被插入时发出的潮湿的水声时忍不住颤栗起来，眼睛无意识地上翻他被深入，深入，深入。布鲁斯那又长又粗的性器把他的嘴完全填满了。不过这一次，他的主人并没有止步于此。骑士控制着他的腰部继续推进，他的手仍然紧紧抓住克拉克的头发。克拉克感到阴茎顶端撞到了他的喉咙后部，他努力抑制呕吐反射，以保持他的喉咙放松，因为他被这样命令了。

当他感到喉咙的肌肉疯狂地扑动着，缠绕着入侵者时，泪水从他的眼睛里流了出来。他的本能是阖上，是与试图穿透他脆弱的喉咙的硬物作斗争，但是他在用纯粹的意志力尽最大努力克服这种反应。他的主人继续慢慢插入着，偶尔稍微往后退一点，让克拉克喘口气，然后又顶回来，但是从来没有一次推进太多，只是将将超过了克拉克的极限，缓慢地开拓着。克拉克试图克服自己的极限，窒息感和咽反射让他呜咽着。

然后他被拉开了，拉了回去，直到只有布鲁斯的阴茎顶端在他的嘴巴里。克拉克热情地吮吸着嘴里的肉棒，希望能够安抚他的主人，因为他没有成功给主人一个深喉。他听到了主人满意的低哼，希望这意味着他的失败被原谅了。

在短暂的缓刑之后，他又被扯了起来，他尽力使自己的嘴巴和喉咙松弛下来，张开以供使用。他在滚烫的柱身周围痉挛性地咽了一口唾沫，因为那根阴茎的顶端又一次穿破了他的喉咙。这一次他坚持了更久，因为他被固定着，只感觉到主人的性器顶端浸入他等待的喉咙。

“就是这样，”他的主人一边低声哼着，一边用手指轻柔地抚摸着克拉克的脖子。“吞下我的鸡巴。你只要会做这个就够了。婊子生来就是吃鸡巴和精液的。你天生就是干这个的，天生应该被我使用。”

他的脸好像着火了一样。克拉克一生中从未感到如此尴尬，如此堕落，如此无助地兴奋过。他高声呜咽着。声音很含糊，但是震动沿着布鲁斯的鸡巴传播，让对方极小的失控了。克拉克突然感觉自己被朝前拉去，布鲁斯猛地向上顶弄。

他嘴里的阴茎强迫他咽下了自己的呕吐反射，这太出乎意料了，以至于克拉克没有及时做出反应吞下这入侵者，让它稍微宽容些对自己。他哽咽着，无助地扭动着，眼泪突然涌上了他的眼眶。但是这并没有阻止他的主人把整根鸡巴塞进克拉克的嘴里，塞进克拉克痉挛的喉咙，直到克拉克的嘴唇亲吻到了主人腹股沟的皮肤，这只鸡巴现在已经完全在他体内被包裹起来了。

“哼... 唔... 嗯...! ”

他感到头昏眼花，因为他的主人把他的腰紧贴在克拉克的脸上，完全不在意克拉克的喉咙仍然徒劳无功地在入侵者周围紧缩，抗议突然的粗暴入侵，甚至突然切断了他的空气供应。和所有的征服者一样，克拉克无言的反对被忽略了，并且很容易被布鲁斯强硬地压倒了，对方又是一记顶弄。所以克拉克只能尽力去适应，强迫自己吞下被强行包裹在体内的坚硬的柱状体。他的肌肉开始放松，最终不可避免地被主人占有。当他的肌肉放弃挣扎时，这确实变得更容易了。最终克拉克完全无阻地接受了这只鸡巴，他感到一种温暖的愉悦感充满了他的全身，贯穿了他所有的神经和肌肉。他感觉很好，很轻松。他终于实现了自己的目标，感觉真好。

“操。你这个样子真好看。跪在地上，嘴里被鸡巴塞满了，脸上洋溢着幸福的表情。”

克拉克模模糊糊地注意到，主人在跟他说话，在赞美他。他咕噜咕噜地回答，为自己对主人的取悦到高兴。

“我应该从一开始就直接干到你的脸上，对吗？你直接面对最难的课程也会学得很好。”

克拉克打了个寒颤。他的脑海里浮现出一幅画面: 他的主人把他的头压下去，无视他所有模糊不清的抗议，无情地把他那粗壮的性器塞进他毫无准备的、处女般的喉咙里。他想象着他那无助的喉咙被操到屈服的感觉，被不容拒绝地插入，直到他学会像个荡妇一样接受它。他轻轻地为脑海中肮脏的画面呜咽，感受到自己的鸡巴因为未得到满足的勃起而痛苦地跳动着，他的内裤和长裤都被流出的前液浸湿了。

“睁开眼睛，看着我。”

克拉克不太确定自己的眼睛是什么时候闭上的，但他费了很大的劲才再次睁开。他感到眼皮很沉重，他的肌肉不想对大脑的命令作出反应。当他再次睁开眼抬起头时，他发现自己的视线已经被盈满的泪水模糊了。克拉克朦朦胧胧辨认出主人低头看着他的脸，注意到附近有一个黑色扁平的物体悬空着，但除此之外，克拉克再也分辨不出别的东西了。

“好孩子。”

随着快门的咔嗒声，那个黑色的物体移到一旁。克拉克继续温顺地抬着头看着他的主人，耐心地等待着下一个命令，他真的很享受主人的鸡巴把他塞得满满的。

“真乖，真是个甜心。你也很享受，不是吗? 我告诉过你你会的。”

是的，是的，克拉克隐约记得这一点。他也隐约记得怀疑过他的主人。但他再也不会了。

他让自己的头像布娃娃一样被推搡着，让自己变成一个湿漉漉的紧绷的洞，等着被操。口水从他的嘴边溢出，每次鸡巴缓慢地进出他的口腔都把他的下巴弄得一团糟。但这些都不重要。真正重要的是他的主人给他的一连串的赞美，是他的主人在克拉克身上发泄时喉咙里的咕哝声和低沉的喘息。

“今晚结束后，你的喉咙就会被干得生不如死。然后我会射在你漂亮又淫荡的脸上。你会喜欢的，对吗? ”

克拉克发现他的嘴巴里又没有阴茎填满了，他扬起头看着主人。花了很长时间才意识到对方正在等待回复。他合上自己张开的嘴巴，吞了下口水润润喉咙。因为舌头尝到了主人的味道而微微颤抖着。

“是的，先生......”他回答，声音嘶哑，证明他的喉咙已经被凌虐过了。“请操我的喉咙...允许我让你射出来...... ”

“因为你喜欢这样，不是吗? ”

“是的......是的，我喜欢被操......我爱这个......求求你，先生......使用我，求求你! ”

“我很乐意。现在，我要你自己把我的整个鸡巴吞进喉咙里。我相信你现在能做到，是吗? ”  
克拉克没有口头回答，而是放松了他的嘴，让他的喉咙变得顺从。接着他垂下脑袋，将主人的阴茎慢慢地滑进口中，细细品味每一寸滑过自己嘴唇的那根阴茎。当他感到龟头撞到自己喉咙底部，他深吸了一口气，然后含着它吞咽，同时将那根性器进一步向下推，然后很流畅地让它一路滑下去，直到他整张脸贴着主人的胯部。克拉克感到欣喜得头晕目眩，开心得有些神志不清，他居然成功给主人完成深喉了，而且他呼吸时还能从源头处陶醉于主人强烈而迷人的麝香味。

“完美。”

克拉克心满意足地喵喵叫着，主人抚摸他的头发表示赞赏。

“现在在我的鸡巴上操你自己吧。我不能把所有工作做完，不是吗? ”

当然，他应该为主人服务才对，他不应该是被动的那个。他需要为此而努力; 他想成为给主人带来快乐的那个人。他含着口中的柱身往后退，然后在那根鸡巴完全离开他的喉咙之前再次吞入。克拉克发现自己喜欢喉咙被占用的感觉，如果可以的话，他并不想让喉咙空荡荡的。他把脸埋在主人的腹股沟里，让嘴唇摩挲过那根性器底端粗硬的阴毛，一边沉醉于布鲁斯的麝香味一边热情地呻吟。深埋于他喉咙里的肉棒跳动了一下然后涨大了，仿佛被他的喉咙产生的刺激所感染。克拉克感到他的喉咙在努力适应涨大的柱身，他的唇分得更开了。他贪婪地舔着主人肿胀的阴茎，下巴随着这种全新的扩张而悸动，快乐地发出了新一轮的呻吟。

克拉克继续他的呻吟和呜咽，主人则开始配合克拉克深喉的动作挺腰顶弄。他们很快找到了稳定的节奏，让克拉克的喉咙一直没有留空过，他用迫切的、幸福的啜泣声迎接每一次抽插。这感觉如此地好，克拉克的臀部开始不由自主地移动，摩擦着空气，他自己的性器也在宣告着它的需求。

他现在看起来是一副什么样子。

头发乱糟糟的。脸上全是前液和口水。心甘情愿为主人的大鸡巴深喉，而且过程中还在对着空气徒劳地扭着屁股。但是他无法阻止自己这种羞耻的行为，他已经堕落成了一个渴求阴茎的婊子。

天啊，他可能会在这种情况下直接射出来，他的下面甚至没有被碰到，单纯是因为主人的性器在他的喉咙里跳动。但是他记起了主人的命令，他要在主人射了后才可以高潮。这个念头勉强把他从濒临高潮的崩溃边缘拉了回来。

“操，太棒了......你真是个温暖的好穴，男孩。”

克拉克听到表扬高兴得喵喵叫了起来。然后主人的手再次插入他的发间，用力把他按在下腹上。他呜咽着，因为他能感受到主人的鸡巴在他的喉咙里拖着圈，擦过他更深处的肌肉，好像想要进一步扩张他。他堵住的嘴巴哽咽着的振动使得主人的性器又在他的喉咙里跳动起来。

就在他认为自己快要耗尽氧气时，主人把他的脸往后拉了拉，仅仅不到一寸，但是克拉克得以透过鼻子猛吸了一口气。这一暂时的休息只持续了几秒钟，然后他的头再次被压下去。他的鼻子埋在主人粗硬的阴毛里，鼻间满是主人的浓烈气味，切断了他的空气供应。随着氧气越来越少，克拉克觉得自己的思绪在漂移，但是他的身体仍然记得对空气的需求，于是焦虑地往后挣扎。然而主人动也不动。他的头被坚决地定在原位，主人继续把腰往前顶弄，试图在原有基础上把鸡巴更深地喂进克拉克的嘴里。泪水又盈满了他的眼眶，断了线一样不停流出来。他喉咙里的肌肉开始再次痉挛，努力试图吸入身体需要的空气。肌肉围绕着深埋克拉克喉底的那根阴茎颤抖，每一丝微弱的颤栗都提醒着克拉克，他是这个男人的所有物，他属于这个本性黑暗的支配者。

他的视力开始变得模糊，尽管他的身体在挣扎，他的思绪仍然是飘渺的，但是他并不害怕。主人会照顾他。主人对他一直很宽容，即使他之前是一个不听话的孩子，不知道，或者说拒绝接受他的身份和位置时主人也宽待他。当然现在克拉克很清楚了。他的位置就在这里：跪在主人的脚边，为主人的阴茎提供一个温暖的洞。他会没事的。

接着主人把他往后拉，赐予他空气，他被允许再次呼吸。他拼命抽泣着，尽可能地用鼻子吸气。他的嘴巴松下来。只能徒劳地对着他仍然含着的那截阴茎无用地喘息着，然后他整理思绪，重新开始吸吮性器的顶端，希望主人不会因为这阵延误而生气。他吻着性器的顶端，舌头围绕它旋转表示歉意和谢意。当克拉克觉得他休息好了之后，他又开始上下摆动他的头，大口而湿润地吸吮，直到主人的鸡巴再次完全被他的喉咙包围。

“真是个贴心的荡妇。那么渴望为人服务，”他的主人低声表示赞许。然后他的声音变得不容拒绝，“我现在要狠狠地干你，乖男孩。当我射在你脸上的时候，你要感谢我。”

这一次，他的主人没有等待克拉克回复。大手紧紧抓住他的头，接着他就以这种姿势任由主人处置。主人似乎终于放松了一直约束着他的自控，用力抽插着克拉克。

狠狠地操坏他，就像布鲁斯承诺的那样。

肉体之间的拍打声响亮而湿润，不断地在克拉克耳边回响。那本身就是种类似催眠的节奏，克拉克觉得思绪再次浮起来，他的身体在强大的掌控下软下来。他失去了口交的任何技能和技巧，只能用嘴唇做出微弱的吸吮动作，试图取悦正在操他脸的男人。他越来越深入于完全的屈服之中，每一次他被操弄的喉咙遭到强力侵入，他都发出愉悦的呻吟，而每一次暂时的后退都会让他绝望地哽咽。现在看他之前的想法很愚蠢，他居然产生过抵抗这个男人的想法，抵抗这个强壮的支配着他的男人。好像克拉克有任何可能逃离他似的。

每一次他的头发遭到主人双手恶狠狠的拖拽，都有滚烫的泪水从他的脸颊滑落，这是对克拉克故意不服从的谴责。

每一次他的面孔被粗暴地砸向主人的腹股沟，都是对克拉克未能诚实地表达自己最深切欲望的忏悔。

每一次他因为主人的大鸡巴而窒息，都是在惩罚克拉克非理性的信念，他居然曾经以为自己生命中有比成为主人玩物更重要的目标。

有什么别的事情可以与之比较吗？

在感觉像是永恒但又不够漫长的一段时间之后，主人原本凶狠又稳定的操弄开始变得失控，原本有节奏的顶弄更加狂野，更加不受约束。克拉克知道对方正处于高潮的边缘，他试图让自己迟缓的身体积极起来去吮吸敏感的肉体，这样他就可以帮助主人完成他应得的释放。接着，随着一声湿漉漉的啵的一声，主人从克拉克的嘴里抽出来，他的阴茎在克拉克面前上下跳动，拍打着克拉克的脸颊。克拉克忍不住为失去口中的性器而哀呼，但他保持温顺，让主人安置好他，以便能看到主人脸上那种包含欲望的饥渴的表情。快感像潮水一样冲刷着克拉克，光是知道那美妙的表情是由他的顺从导致的，就足够让他感到快乐了。

主人将一只手放在他的头发上，让克拉克的脸朝着他想要的角度倾斜，然后他的另一只手开始抚摸他的鸡巴。克拉克看着他的主人自娱自乐，口水直流。当主人让他的阴茎刷过克拉克的嘴唇和脸颊时，他感激地发出呜咽。他因为语无伦次的快感而闭上眼睛，他感觉到性器上天鹅绒般的皮肤摩擦过他的眼睑，忍不住发出小猫一样的声音。他脸上的每一个角落都被主人的阴茎触碰过，占有过，高调地宣布了他的所有权。他听到主人的呼吸越来越急促，哼声和喉咙里低沉的咕噜声越来越响亮。他肯定快要射了，克拉克想看他射出来。

克拉克睁开眼睛，慢慢眯起眼，把焦距放在主人的脸上，但又忍不住不时把目光转回到他面前通红的、滴着水的龟头上。它看上去如此高涨，像是已经准备好要爆发，让白灼的精液沾满克拉克的脸蛋。

“请，先生......”他断断续续地低语，“请射到我的脸上......”

“该死。你真是个漂亮的荡妇，不是吗? 为了我的精液乞求的这么好看。”

“求求你......把你的精液涂在我的脸上吧......求你了......! ”

“哦你这张下流的嘴.......操！记住我的命令，男孩。”

然后热乎乎的粘稠的液体从他的主人的性器里喷涌而出，溅到克拉克等待着的脸上。他的脸上从额头到下巴全是精液喷射的痕迹，一些精液滴到了他张开的嘴巴里，克拉克像他被命令的那样诉说着他的感激之情，尽管他知道以后自己再也不需要这样的命令了。他将永远感激被赐予主人的精液。

“噢，太棒了！谢谢你，先生！谢谢你！噢……谢谢你的精液。谢谢！”克拉克胡乱说着，停不下来地喘息着，他感觉越来越多的粘稠体液喷溅到他已经湿漉漉的脸上。

他快要淹死了，感官里只有他的主人。精液喷得他满脸都是，有些甚至卡在他的头发里，每秒钟都有更多的白灼涂在他身上。他每一次呼吸都只能透过脸颊上的精液吸取的到主人最强烈、最令人陶醉的气味。他是主人精液的容器，而他从未体验过这种自由和快乐。

“谢谢您，谢谢 ”克拉克语无伦次。

气味浓郁的粘稠液体顺着他脖子的曲线汇聚在他凹陷的锁骨处。他知道只要他稍微移动，那些液体就会滴到他的胸口，弄脏他的衣服。这个想法如此肮脏、尴尬，但同时又如此诱人，以至于他克制不住呜咽出声。那微弱的震动足以使聚集在锁骨里的精液满溢出来，他体验着主人的精液滑下他的胸口产生的湿黏触感，对着那濡湿的痕迹喵喵叫着。今晚结束的时候，他全身都会又脏又粘，除此之外克拉克什么都不想要了。

“看看你，脏兮兮的，真是一团糟。浑身都是我的精液并且如此感激。你很喜欢这样，不是吗？我说过你会的。”

“是的，先生! 我喜欢这样，”克拉克立即胡乱地表示同意。“我爱你的精液......拜托了，先生......”

“贪婪的荡妇。”

但这句话并不是警告的口吻。克拉克呜咽着的回答被打断了，因为主人把龟头塞回了他的嘴里。克拉克双目失神地看着主人的手挤捏着那根巨大的阴茎，完全出于本能努力地吮吸了一会嘴里的东西。

“就是这样，”主人气喘吁吁地赞美。“最后一波射进你嘴里。那才是你真正想要的地方，是不是？

“唔嗯...... ! ”是的！

“你会把为我含住这些精液的，是不是？全部含在嘴里，不让一滴留进你饥渴的喉咙或者溢出你淫荡的嘴唇。直到我告诉你怎么处理它。”

“嗯！嗯! ”是的! 我会的！

接着他的嘴巴被源源不断的温暖精液填满，主人则发出一声响亮而满意的呻吟。克拉克轻轻地吮着顶端，想要哄它再吐出更多精液，直到主人终于咕噜一声从他口中抽离。克拉克心满意足地哼哼着，闭上嘴巴含着那宝贵的一口。他全神贯注努力不去吞咽，让它在嘴里沉淀下来，渗透他的味蕾，直到主人丰富而苦涩的味道成为他唯一能感知的东西。他的主人是唯一重要的东西。

“张开嘴，让我看看。”

克拉克小心翼翼地张开嘴让主人检查。主人笑了，对他作为精液容器的天赋感到满意，于是热情的喜悦充满了克拉克。

“好孩子。现在张开你的嘴，但是让我的精液呆在里面。”

克拉克失焦的双眼看着主人把手伸到一边，把他之前看到的那个扁平的黑色物体拿了过来。他花了很长时间才意识到那东西是一部手机，而到了那个时候，主人已经把它放在了能捕捉克拉克堕落模样的最佳位置。唯一剩下的只是轻轻按下一个图标，他的淫荡举止就会永久地被记录在数码印刷中。这个想法让克拉克的脸猛地发红，那让主人笑了起来，发出了一阵阴郁的、几乎是居高临下的笑声。

“终于意识到我一直在给你的进步拍照，是不是? ”他的主人反问。“之前你太过迷糊，如此沉醉在我的阴茎上。但是你的羞耻恰恰让这张照片脱颖而出。现在，固定在你的位置别动，男孩，睁大眼睛看着我。”

耻辱感充斥着克拉克，他心里知道如果有照片证明他的放荡行为，他就再也不能欺骗自己了。但他还是保持姿势，按照命令把目光固定在主人身上。当他听到手机里传来很多次快门声时，他的脸颊燃烧得通红，逐渐升温，但他仍然在原地一动不动。

“真美。你不该穿着衣服，你身上盖满精液就够了，”他的主人低声道，手指在屏幕上轻轻拨弄着，浏览着克拉克的照片。“我敢打赌，你的朋友中没有一个人知道，你可以看起来如此美丽而低贱。我真想知道他们看到照片会不会认出你。”

克拉克想要抗议，他不想让任何人看到他的这一面。这一切都只是为了面前这个男人。但是他的嘴里仍然含着他主人的精液，克拉克不被允许做任何其他事情，除了把它含在那儿。他发出的任何响动都可能导致失去它，而且还会违背主人之前给他的命令。所以克拉克只能瞪大眼睛恳求着，希望他的主人能明白克拉克是他的，只属于他，不属于其他任何人。

“别怕，孩子，我不喜欢分享。”

主人语气中的占有欲使克拉克感到温暖。然后手机被放在了一边，克拉克再次得到了主人的全部注意力。

“既然你表现得这么好，我会让你喝掉你嘴里的精液，然后用舌头舔干净我的老二。”

克拉克急切而慎重地点点头，表示他明白了。

“看着我，吞下去。”

克拉克顺从地吞咽，确保与主人保持目光接触，即使他的脸颊再次因为主人锐利的凝视而发红。他享受着粘稠的体液流下他的喉咙，从内部标记着他，正如他的外部被标记一样。他吞咽完后发出了一声满足的叹息，然后把注意力转向主人的性器。他开始轻轻地舔着顶端，那里仍存在精液附着的痕迹。整个过程中他目光向上，眨着眼，透过长长的睫毛注视着主人，以表明自己是个好孩子。克拉克小心翼翼不施加过多的压力，非常清楚主人在高潮后肯定还很敏感。他用眼角的余光观察着，伸出舌头清理了所有精液痕迹。做完之后他扬起头，伸出舌头，准备接受主人的检查。

“很好，你现在很会听从命令了。”

主人低头看着他被白灼覆盖的黏糊糊的舌头，然后抬起一根手指轻轻地刷过一点液体。他哼了一声，好像在考虑什么，然后在克拉克张开的嘴里面随意地擦了擦，弄干净了他的手指。这种漫不经心的贬低让克拉克不由自主地从喉咙里挤出一阵呜咽。

“你可以把那个也喝掉。”

克拉克感激地把舌头收了回去，先是品尝了一会舌头上那股苦涩的味道，然后一点一滴地咽了下去。“谢谢你，先生。”

“好孩子。”

接着主人把下体收回自己裤子里，克拉克为那只美丽的鸡巴再次从他的视线中消失而悲伤。然后他因为突如其来的痛苦和愉悦而低呼出声，主人的鞋子牢牢踩着他裤子上的凸起，正好是他硬到不行的性器被困住的地方，在这一刻之前他都把这件事给忘了。当主人用鞋子上下摩擦，透过湿润的裤子布料刺激他的阴茎时，他忍不住又喵喵叫起来。

“看起来你真的很爱吸鸡巴。但是你仍然还没有射精。现在很擅长遵守命令了，嗯？”

“是的! 不能射......不、啊、不能......在你、之前......”

“但是你现在可以了。给我看看你是怎么让自己高潮的。让我看着你的脸，看着你像个没被操过的处子一样在自己的裤子里又湿又凌乱地高潮。”

获得许可之后，克拉克把他的胯部抵在主人的鞋上，身子靠在主人的腿上以获得支撑。天啊，他是个淫荡的婊子，这就是他应得的高潮的样子：穿着衣服，男人的精液在他脸上晾干，挨着最靠近的表面像发情的动物一样磨蹭，射在裤子里，把自己彻底搞得一团糟。

他不停地喘息着呻吟，嘴巴大张着吸气，垂着头靠着主人。他的臀部加快速度移动，沿着主人的鞋子往上磨蹭，直到他碰到主人的腿。这个新姿势意味着每一次他移动屁股，他的会阴都会摩擦过主人皮鞋的尖端，而从那个接触点引发的强烈快感如火花点燃他的神经，感觉甚至比下身得到的粗鲁的摩擦更爽。

羞耻像野火一样在他身上燃烧，激起了他的兴奋，将他的欲望煽动到了更加狂野，更加堕落的高度, 他幻想着后穴被主人穿透。前液火热潮湿，不停地流出他的阴茎，他发誓自己可以听到水声。想象主人占领他最深处、最隐秘的部分使他不禁更加用力、更加热切地摩擦自己的性器。他的裤子以更快的速度被浸透，他知道这条裤子（他的内裤已经无可救药），甚至他今天的整套衣服，在今晚结束时都会被彻底毁掉。他向来比普通人有更多的精液，而当他今晚终于高潮时，哪怕以他自己做参考，他也会射得更多。

克拉克神智不清地磨蹭，努力达到他的巅峰并堕入幸福的遗忘中。他已经如此接近了，以至于他认为不需要再磨蹭多久就能让他高潮。然而似乎缺少了什么，他渴求的呜咽声开始变得绝望，几乎痛苦，因为无论他如何像发情期的动物一样摩擦，都无法达到让自己自由坠落的那一点。 

“少了点什么，不是吗? ”

“嗯......是的......我......呃......我不能......我不知道......为什么......呜......先生，请......”

“傻孩子。你忘记在你高潮之前，上面这个喂不饱的洞也需要被填满。”

这是有道理的。他突然敏锐地意识到，他的嘴巴是如此空虚，如此不满足，以至于阻碍了他达到高潮。他的主人当然会知道这一点，比克拉克自己还清楚他有多放荡。这是不是意味着主人会让克拉克再次给他口交？

他得到了他的答案——迄今为止只用来抵住他皮肤的那把手枪出现在他的视野中，长长的枪筒已经指向了他的嘴唇。克拉克抬头看着主人，想要确认手枪出现在此处的用意是否如他所想的那样。

“吸吧，男孩。它会好好填满你。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，还是乖乖地把枪筒含进了嘴里。金属的口感冰冷刺骨，几乎刺痛了他娇嫩的面颊。他小心翼翼地吞咽下长长的枪筒，尽职尽责地吸吮它，好像它是一根真正的有血有肉的鸡巴，而不是一件危险的武器。它远不及主人那么粗，但是它……仍然感觉很棒。尽管克拉克明知枪有危险，或者也许他的快感正是由这种危险导致的。泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，但是这种羞辱开始起到扭曲的作用，就像某种东西填满他的嘴巴的感觉一样。他因为充满羞辱的情欲而感到恍惚，因为他心甘情愿地为了达到高潮而狠狠地给一把枪口交，此外还有一股强烈的恐惧，因为他的嘴里有一把真枪。哪怕知道主人不会让他发生任何不测，那种恐惧感仍然无法摆脱。

天啊他就快到了。他只需要再多一点点。

“看看你。为了高潮饥渴到给我的配枪口交，好像它真的是跟鸡巴一样。我真好奇，如果我只允许让你被手枪操屁股干到高潮的话，你会不会也照做。“

主人一边问，一边用鞋子沿着克拉克的臀缝游走，对着他的后穴尖锐地戳弄。

克拉克开始有些迷茫。

然后他几乎是含着口中的枪在尖叫，贴着他后穴的戳弄带来的快感向上积聚，直接钻入他的性器。他的整个身体因为出其不意的高潮而僵住，白灼的欢愉犹如无尽的波浪冲刷过他的身体，他在裤子里狠狠地射了出来。精液从他的性器里迸发出来，犹如一个被释放了的压力阀。然后好像被这种压力刺激到了一样，他的屁股从高潮开始时的静止状态转向疯狂的摩擦，贴着主人的腿。在被困在高潮边缘这么久之后，他的身体似乎急于想要延长这种体验，让它物有所值。

当主人再次移动他的脚时，克拉克的喉咙里发出一阵破碎的哽咽。主人用更大的力道顶弄着衣物下隐秘的穴口，克拉克几乎感觉自己真的被进入了。他幻想着自己的后穴真的被主人粗大的性器操开，精液难以抑制地猛地从他的阴茎顶端涌出。他半硬的性器迸发出的每一股热流都让克拉克淹没在势不可挡的快感中，他流着口水不知所措地颤抖。顺着枪口流出的唾液浸湿了主人的裤子，而他摇摇晃晃抽搐着，性器像失禁一样不停滴着水。

那种力道又偏了偏，这次直接同时踩在他的性器和穴口，他的整个身体都在颤抖，喉咙里传出一阵呜咽。强烈的电流穿过克拉克，让他意识模糊，爽到白眼外翻。

克拉克失去了一会意识，当他稍微清醒过来的时候，他正无力地靠在主人的腿上，连动弹的力气都没有了。高潮的余震仍然使他的身体微微颤抖着，口水从他松弛的嘴里无意识地流出。主人的枪仍然插在他毫无抵抗的嘴里，冰冷的金属现在已经被他的体温温暖了。然后那把手枪进一步深入他的口腔，比他之前含着的程度还要更深，克拉克任其发生，他现在头晕目眩，除了被动接受侵入之外什么也做不了。但是当主人开始用脚摩擦克拉克柔软的性器时，他猛地一惊，疼痛和快感点燃了他的神经。他微弱地蠕动着，尽管局促不安但没有更多力气做出更明确的反对。那一点微弱的抗拒没能阻止主人透过他的衣服刺激他过度敏感的性器，他微弱的挣扎只为他赢来了主人被逗乐的笑声，以及对他下阴施加的更加坚定的压力。

“呃......呜......不要了......”他呜咽着，竭尽全力在含着枪的情况下让自己把话说清楚。“太多了......”

“你刚刚射得那么多，裤子都被自己的精液浸透了，”主人评论道，完全无视克拉克可怜兮兮的请求。“你能听见吗？每次我踩下你的阴茎......就是那个，听到那种液体被挤出来的声音了吗？”

过度刺激的痛苦和自己发出的色情声响让克拉克呜咽，他现在逐渐从濒临高潮之前的那种迷幻之中清醒了，理智慢慢回笼。天啊，他到底射了多少才会发出那么响亮、淫秽的声音？

“你简直像头奶牛，我真想从你身上榨出更多东西......”

克拉克疯狂地摇头，恳求着凝视主人的眼睛。别、别再继续了......他已经被过度使用了，筋疲力尽，一点力气都没有了。他的性器完全柔软下来，由于过度刺激而异常敏感着。他一生中从来没有这么狠地高潮过，他不认为自己还能流出任何一滴精液。

主人失望地叹了口气，在他停下来之前，他对克拉克被虐待过的性器最后特别用力地踩弄了一下，那一下在克拉克的神经里引发了混乱的痛苦与愉悦，让他停不下来地哽咽着喘息。

“好吧，今天先放过你。总有一天，我会把你能流出的水全部榨干。到时候我们会知道你那不知羞耻的阴茎可以产生多少精液。”

这些话让克拉克畏缩了一下，他知道那是对不久的将来确定的承诺。到时候他将经历很长很长的一夜。但就目前而言，他只是很高兴自己不用再被迫着射精了。

“谢谢，先生... ”

“但作为交换，你要让我看看你把裤子搞得多湿。”他的主人收回手枪，把它放在一边，然后命令道，“跪坐在你的膝盖上，把大腿打开。”

“是的，先生......”

克拉克费了很大力气才使他松弛的肌肉动起来。他轻轻向后移动，这样主人就可以清楚地看到他的身体，然后坐在他的后腰上，在那个姿势下尽可能地分开他的大腿。当他的腿根完全打开时，他感觉到自己的精液在内裤里滑动，不禁紧闭双眼。现在那种让人神智不清的激情已经过去了，他没有再被欲望吞噬，他只感觉到纯粹的羞辱席卷过他的脊柱。

“看看你自己，把裤子弄得一团糟。真是个脏兮兮的男孩。”

克拉克尴尬地呜咽出声，但还是按照他被命令的做了。他睁开眼睛，慢慢眨了眨，呆呆地看着覆盖了他整个胯部的大大的湿痕。他射的多到渗透了两层衣服，除此之外，还有更多的液体没有渗透出来，而是湿黏地积聚在他被毁掉了的内裤里。

“转身，弯腰，屁股翘起来，面朝地面。”

克拉克不知道他的主人在计划什么，但他开心地服从了。只是当他正要摆出主人要求的姿势时，他几乎因为羞耻停了下来。他突然意识到这样他不仅表现得像只动物一样，而且克拉克非常确定这会导致内裤里的精液再次晃动。他没办法忘记自己放荡的表现，但这也许正是主人的目的。

就位之后，他听到主人迈步走到他身后。大手抓住他的屁股，用力揉捏着丰满的臀肉，让肉欲的快感在克拉克的血管里流淌。然后主人的指节摸到了他的臀瓣之间，施加力度顺着臀缝向下按压，他忍不住倒吸一口气。指节最终滑到了他穴口上方的织物上，克拉克呻吟出声，难耐地把他的屁股向后挺，想要迎接那冷酷的触摸。他的行为使他遭到了一次屁股上的严厉掌掴，爆发出的剧烈疼痛让他大叫出声。

“真是不加节制，你已经爽过了，所以给我别动。我要解开你的手铐。你的双手自由之后，你要解开拉链，让我看看你那条紧身内裤里被搞得多糟糕。明白了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

咔哒一声，他的手铐被解开了。手铐在落到地上之前就被收走了。接着主人的手放在他手上，以一种温和到令人惊讶的方式按摩他的手腕和前臂，帮助他恢复血液循环。克拉克扭动手指试图摆脱针刺一般的麻木感。他花了一些时间才感觉到血液回流到了他认为接近正常的水平，也直到那个时候，主人才往后退。他听到主人坐回到扶手椅上的声音，于是把那视为给他的信号。

克拉克用重获自由的双手把自己推起来，转身面向扶手椅。他跪在地上，以便解开拉链。然后他深吸了一口气，慢慢把湿漉漉的布料往下褪，一直半褪到大腿中部，露出了他裤子里面穿的天蓝色短裤。他正要褪下内裤时，主人开口了。

“停下，把你的衬衫拉起来，让我看得更清楚。”

克拉克用力咬住下唇，试图阻止脸上升起的潮红。他按照主人的吩咐，双手掀起衬衫下摆。他那湿透的内裤暴露无遗，一点遮挡也无。即使他的私处仍被遮盖，即使他身上仍然穿着大部分衣服，他还是感到自己几乎痛苦地裸露着。

“把你的屁股翘起来。是的，就是这样。现在，保持不动。”

当主人再次拿出手机时，克拉克抵抗着想要遮掩自己的强烈冲动。这一次，他能够清楚地看到主人如何故意放置手机，使相机镜头对准他的胯部。热气又升腾到他的脸上，他咬紧嘴唇，努力不让自己因为尴尬而呜咽，努力想要阻止自己脸红。一股酸痛也逐渐从他的膝盖浮起，他让自己利用这种疼痛清醒过来，克制着脸上的红潮。

咔！

相机快门的音效似乎响亮得不协调，克拉克有点颤抖。

“把你的一只手放在三角裤的腰带上。是的，就像这样。保持这个姿势，看着镜头。”

这一次克拉克和脸上热潮的斗争再也坚持不住了。他清楚地感觉到自己的脸颊燃起了火焰。“先生，求你了......别......”

“为什么不呢? 你这样很漂亮。”

“这... 这太丢人了... ”他呜咽着。

但是他的主人对自己的要求毫不退让。“不，并不是。它只是让你认识了真正的自己: 一个天性放荡的男孩。现在，看着镜头。”

他的主人语气坚定，带着一丝警告的意味，没有争辩的余地，因此克拉克的抗议迅速被压下了。他犹豫着把目光转向相机，保持着主人要求他的姿势：翘起屁股突出他湿漉漉的、沾满精液的内裤是如何紧紧贴着他的性器，一只手放在腰带上准备揭露他是个脏兮兮的婊子的事实——只通过磨蹭主人的腿以及口交主人的手枪就高潮了。他又无意识地咬了一下自己的下唇，不知道这让他显得更放荡了，看上去几乎是在引诱着什么。他能注意到的只有当自己乖乖为主人摆出他希望的姿势时，主人脸上露出的愉悦的微笑。

又是一阵快门声

“很好，你看，这一点也不难，不是吗? ”

其实很难。但是克拉克只是顺从地摇了摇头，没有反驳他的主人。他一直做的很好，他一直很听话，他不想激起主人的愤怒，不希望让主人不快。他喜欢当他做好一件事时主人给他的赞许的微笑。

“把你的手伸进内裤里，告诉我是什么感觉”

克拉克的眼睛一直盯着他的主人，主要是因为他不好意思看到自己的性器到底射了多少。他慢慢用左手滑过腰带，探进湿透的内裤里。他几乎是立刻就碰到了温暖潮湿的粘液。当他再伸下去一点，小心翼翼地触摸仍然刺痛的阴茎时，棉质的内裤布料突然紧紧缠绕在他手上，传出一阵溢出的粘腻水声。之前困在三角裤里的一些精液满溢了出来，湿答答地滴在地板上。热气又涌上了他的脸颊。他看到主人的眼睛向下望，注视着地板上被他弄脏的地方，眸色渐深。又一阵羞耻感让他的脸烧得通红。

“全……全湿了……而且粘粘的……到处都是精液，”他结结巴巴地说。尽管十分不好意思，还是按照主人的指令坦白着。“我湿漉漉的、黏糊糊的……”

“你里面一团糟，是不是? ”

克拉克点点头。

“掏出你的阴茎让我看看你弄得那一团糟”

克拉克不得不用双手把三角裤的腰带往下推。因为三角裤不再紧贴胯部，更多的精液随着他的动作开始溢出，有些落在裤子上，更多的滴在了地板上。他的脸因为羞耻而火辣辣的，但他除了服从别无他法。当他的阴茎卡在内裤上方时，他勉强单手掀起衬衫下摆，另一只手罩住他的卵蛋，努力想要接住顺着滴落的白灼。

他的性器很软，完全被自己的体液覆盖着，下面的囊袋也是。事实上，他的整个胯部和屁股都糊满了自己的体液。克拉克现在完全是一团糟。他把自己最混乱的部分展示出来，供他的主人观赏。然后他吞了下口水，回过头看着主人，安静地等待着。

他的主人仔细观察着他裸露的阴部，看着粘稠的白灼附着在克拉克柔软的性器上。这种凝视的专注和其中分析的本质使得克拉克颤抖了一下，又有了硬起来的趋势。然后主人敏锐的目光和他对视，其中的了然令克拉克呜咽出声。他非常确信对方总有一天会把克拉克当作显微镜下一个引人入胜的题目一样观察，而他敏感放荡的身体会仅仅因为主人的注视就硬到不行。

“喂不饱的男孩。你其实喜欢展示自己，不是吗? ”

克拉克哽咽着说不出话，不知道自己到底同不同意主人的评价。但幸运的是这次主人没有期望从他那里得到一个答复。

主人又拿过手机，克拉克知道摄像头肯定聚焦在他那疲软但被白灼覆盖的性器和他湿透的内裤上。相机咔哒了几下，每一声都在克拉克的耳边响起，他想，如果不是他已经如此彻底地精疲力竭的话，欲望一定会再一次烧过他叛逆的身体。事实上，此刻他的肚子里就盘旋着一股缓慢的热流，但谢天谢地，那股热流远不及他之前的兴奋程度。或许就像主人说的那样，他确实不知餍足。

“你的手上也沾满了精液，是不是? 把它们吸干净。”

克拉克立刻把手从湿漉漉的性器上移开，放到嘴边。舔光了手掌上大部分的粘稠，然后吮吸过他的每一根手指。当他吮吸食指和中指时，他听到相机的快门声再次响起，于是不得不在心里提醒自己专注在任务上。当他把自己手上的精液清理完毕后，他抬起头看着主人。

“很好。但不只是你的手被弄脏了，不是吗？把你自己塞回去，然后用你的舌头把你弄脏的地板清理干净。我不希望做完之后你的精液有一滴留在地板上。它应该都含在你的嘴里。”

“是的，先生。”

再次穿上他湿透的内裤实在很不舒服。湿哒哒的面料紧贴着所有错误的地方，每当他重新调整以便把裤子尽可能舒适地套上去，都会发出湿黏而尴尬的水声。在这个尴尬的过程中，又有几滴溅落到了地板上，提醒着克拉克自己穿好衣服之后应该做些什么。他拉起潮湿的裤子，遮住自己，试图让自己看起来体面一些，尽管不久之前，他才在一个犯罪藏身之地的地板上被凌辱，此后还心甘情愿地允许自己按照命令进一步堕落。当他尽可能清理好自己后，他回头看了看主人。主人扬起眉毛，用手示意，好像在说，继续，开始吧。

于是克拉克用手和双膝支撑着身体，弯下腰，把脸贴到自己弄脏的地板上。他在粗糙的混凝土地面上用柔嫩的舌头清理着。他舔干净了主人的地板上每一滴咸苦的精液，就像他被命令的那样。当克拉克觉得自己已经清理干净了之后，他匍匐着，顺从地跪在主人的双腿之间，乖乖张开嘴巴。

“很好，接下来你嘴里含着精液要怎么做? ”

他希望自己没有误解主人的意思。克拉克仰起头，脖颈紧绷着，小口小口地吞咽，把喉结的滚动展示给主人。为了安全起见，他诚恳地补充了一句: “谢谢您，先生。”

“完美。你今晚做得很好，肯特先生，我知道你会做得非常好。但所有美好的事物总有结束。”

克拉克瞪大眼睛，仿佛咒语突然中断了。对方使用他的姓氏称呼，让克拉克猛然意识到他仍然被困在大都会黑社会一名危险成员的手中。他刚刚被公然当作性玩具使用，他本不应该在任何时刻放松警惕，更不用说堕落到享受这种不可思议的侮辱。他的生命仍然处于危险之中，而现在骑士已经玩够了克拉克，没有人知道接下来会发生什么情况。他惊慌失措的目光扫向旁边的桌子，骑士的枪正无声地躺在上面，枪管顶端还闪着湿润的微光。

“不要害怕，肯特先生。我是说到做到的人，所以我不会把你给……处理掉。而且，我已经很久很久没有这么开心过了。我只是要把你送走，但我会保持联系的。”

“保持……联系？”克拉克不确定自己是否想知道那是什么意思，尽管他确实为自己能活过这个夜晚松了口气。

“我找你的时候你就知道了。当我叫你的时候，你最好乖乖过来。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地扫视着克拉克的身体，目光停留在他的下阴。“乖孩子会有奖励的。”

然后骑士以闪电般的动作抓住他的肩膀，克拉克还没来得及做出反应，就感到自己的神经遭到重击。他的视野一黑，失去了意识。

&&&

克拉克再次醒来的时候，发现自己赤身裸体，干干净净地躺在一张豪华大床上。他的脑袋枕着一个同样赤裸的结实的胸膛，柔和的手指正梳理着他的头发。他心满意足地微微叹息，挪了挪依偎进身旁那具坚硬躯体的怀里。

“嗯……我昏迷了多久？”他问道。他的声音仍然有点沙哑，喉咙和下巴都有点疼。那很愉快地提醒他早前进行的活动。

“不久，”布鲁斯回答，他把手伸到床头柜，给克拉克端来一杯水。“刚好够我把我们两个清理干净，然后把你安顿好。我一关掉红太阳灯，你总是恢复得很快。”

克拉克感激地接过布鲁斯递来的玻璃杯，喝了一大口，让清凉的液体舒缓了他的喉咙。他喝完之后，布鲁斯把杯子从他手里拿过来放回床头柜上。

“嗯......那你玩得开心吗? ”他问道，把头靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上，扭动了两下身体，在不切断恋人血液循环的情况下让自己躺成舒适的姿势。

布鲁斯低头看着克拉克，轻轻哼了哼。“你说呢？而且不是该我问你这个问题吗? ”

“那我就当成是了。”

典型的蝙蝠式沉默寡言，他不想直接回答克拉克的问题。即使克拉克确实知道那个问题的答案也一样（不久之前，他才，咳咳，射在克拉克的脸上，克拉克决定把那个当作答案了）。有时他只是希望布鲁斯能多说些什么，更加直率地表达他的感受。

“我当然玩的很开心啦。我们应该再来一次这个。”他补充道。

“‘这个’ ，是特指角色扮演吗? ”

“是呀，我喜欢你穿那件白西装。”

“哦? 说来听听。”

布鲁斯咧开嘴，脸上有一丝细微的、逗弄人的笑容，这让他平时严厉的眼角微微皱起，克拉克很喜欢。他喜欢自己从布鲁斯那里逗出来的各种表情，尤其是那些只会对他展露的布鲁斯俏皮的一面。老实说，克拉克有时觉得自己更喜欢他们冒险的情色邂逅的事后，而不是真正的性爱本身。特别是如果这能给他机会看到布鲁斯放松下来，没有整个世界的重量挂在他身上，挂在他们两人身上。但布鲁斯对自己似乎有比任何人都高的期望和要求，即使克拉克才是地球这些年来见过的最像神的生物的那个，特别是他还死而复生了。

“好像你还不知道似的。”克拉克嘀咕着

“也许我就喜欢听你说。”

“自恋，”克拉克反驳，但是并没什么真心。毕竟布鲁斯是离自恋和虚荣最远的人。

“嗯，你知道我总是喜欢看到你穿着西装和燕尾服。它们特别合你的身材。但是那套白色的西装……你穿着它显得特别与众不同，特别……威严。就像有一种力量的光环绕着你辐射出来，而且它……真的真的很性感。”

“所以你不觉得我当蝙蝠侠的时候也散发着力量？”布鲁斯问道，装作受到冒犯的样子。

克拉克笑了。“我还以为你打扮成蝙蝠侠是为了吓唬人呢？不过你确实有啦，你当蝙蝠侠时也很威严。只是……好吧，你是蝙蝠侠的时候我要和你一起搭档，而我真的不需要为那套蝙蝠衣硬起来。在联盟的大家面前也太尴尬了，我那套制服可什么也藏不住。”

布鲁斯调笑地看着他，稍微做出了一副韦恩的样子。“哦，不过那就是重点啊，超人。我相信你的粉丝们一定会很高兴看到你身上那个特别超级的部分。”

这句糟糕的双关让克拉克轻轻拍了拍布鲁斯的胸口。“是谁说的「我不想分享」的？”他问道，试图模仿之前布鲁斯扮演骑士时的语气。

接着他不太体面的喊叫出声，因为布鲁斯空着的那只没有在抚摸他头发的手，突然握住他的阴茎并逗弄地撸了一下。布鲁斯低头朝他坏笑了一下，这个邪恶的混蛋，他的手指拧了拧克拉克的囊袋，然后伸到下面刮弄他的会阴，带着茧的手指刷过紧闭的穴口。

“你说得对，这些全都是我的。”

“是吗? ”克拉克气喘吁吁地说，在布鲁斯的怀里扭动着身子，尽量不让自己被恋人声音里那种带着占有欲的咆哮所影响。“你是不是......想让我再来一次? ”

他们早就知道克拉克的超人耐力也适用于他的性欲（天啊，克拉克甚至在他与布鲁斯建立关系之前就已经了解过自己的那一面）。即使是通过红太阳光把他削弱到接近正常人体水平之后（幸运的是，红太阳并不会产生氪石那种衰弱的副作用），一旦光被移除，他会开始恢复到自己的基线正常状态。没有黄色的太阳光，那是一个通常较慢的过程，但还不算太慢，他又开始感觉到自己的性欲在布鲁斯的逗弄中振作起来，尽管他在早前的角色扮演中已经完全被过度使用了。

“也许吧，难道你不想吗? ”

好吧，这个问题有点难回答。克拉克是个健康的男性，由于他的氪星生理，大部分时间他几乎没有不应期。所以他大概确实有精力再来一轮。而且无论他们玩什么，和布鲁斯上床的体验总是很棒。但他也确实很享受和这个平时有些暴躁的男人依偎在一起的时光，就这样静静地抱着他。所以也许下次吧。

“今晚不行。但是我确实想在其他时间尝试更多的角色扮演，”他提出了一个替代的选项。

布鲁斯开玩笑地揉了揉克拉克的屁股，让他又倒吸了一口气。

“好吧，”布鲁斯默许了，“我确实想知道，当你作为一个普通人的时候能高潮多少。”

布鲁斯语气中的好奇让克拉克脸红了一下。  
布鲁斯身上侦探与科学家的混合特质让他想要彻底地研究克拉克，里里外外，考虑到各种变量。他几乎可以想象到那个情景，布鲁斯作为骑士，有条不紊地打开克拉克，平静地观察并记录，什么能让克拉克兴奋起来，他射了多少——

“我猜我知道该期待什么了，”他换了个话题，故意用上轻松愉悦的语气，好像自己刚刚没在想象如果布鲁斯下次找到机会，在一个更精心设计的场景下会对他做什么。

布鲁斯得意地笑了笑。“也许吧。我可不想太容易被预测到，不是吗？”

这一次轮到克拉克哼一声了，“好像你有过可以预测的时候一样。”

然后他们陷入了惬意的沉默。随着他的力量缓慢回归，布鲁斯的湖边别墅感觉真的很安静，而克拉克品味这些宝贵的时刻。他让手漫无目的地追寻布鲁斯身体上纵横交错的伤痕，心里很高兴布鲁斯现在对他足够信任到允许他这么做。他们躺在那里时，克拉克的思绪随意漂浮着，他想着这出戏刚开始时布鲁斯说的话，即使是当时克拉克就已经察觉出布鲁斯话中有些不同寻常的东西。但他不确定现在该不该提起这个。

“你是认真的吗? ”克拉克和自己心理斗争了一会，还是犹豫着问道。

“什么是认真的? ”

“你说你想永远和我在一起，是认真的吗? ”

“......我说了‘留着’，而且那只是......剧本的一部分。”

“我知道你说了什么，而且我明白你的另一层意思，布鲁斯，”克拉克回答说，声音很温和。要让布鲁斯受惊并搞得他再次躲回自己的墙后面太容易了，克拉克不希望这样。“我喜欢这样，你知道的，我保证永远和你在一起。”

布鲁斯沉默了很长一段时间，尽管他的手指还在用同样安抚性的动作梳理着克拉克的头发。就在克拉克以为他这个声明不会有回应时，布鲁斯终于开口了。

“ ......不要做出你无法兑现的承诺，克拉克。”

他轻轻地抓住布鲁斯的手，将它从自己头上拉开，对着那些手指吻了一下。他现在已经知道了布鲁斯那些失去的经历，人们被从他身边夺走，而布鲁斯却无法阻止。但即使他们在一起之后，他也没有想到自己会被列入那一小群人中。但是既然他现在知道了，

“那么我保证我永远不会抛弃你。只要我能做到。”

这是他能做出的最好的承诺，考虑到他们作为超级英雄时涉及的危险，以及考虑到他已经离开过布鲁斯一次了。即使他打破几乎不可能的几率回来了，布鲁斯大概也无法再次相信那些微小的几率。

布鲁斯给了他一个漫长又难以读懂的眼神，克拉克和他相视，希望通过自己的眼睛表达他的诚意和爱意。这可能会花很长时间，但是直到布鲁斯相信克拉克说的是真的之前，克拉克都不会放弃的。最后布鲁斯叹了口气，躺回枕头上，克拉克把那视作了一个信号，布鲁斯确实听进去了他的话，他们可以改天再解决让布鲁斯相信他这个部分。

“你真是个笨蛋，肯特。”

“但我是你的笨蛋，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯在他的额头上吻了一下。然后他作出叹气的样子，却还是掩饰不住喜爱之情，说道，“闭嘴睡觉，克拉克。”

“好吧，你也晚安，布鲁斯。”

克拉克转过身，他的腿和布鲁斯的缠在一起。布鲁斯则把他拉近自己强壮的臂弯里，直到他们两个抱得紧紧的，没有任何东西隔在他们紧贴的身体之间。

他们静静地睡了一整夜。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *是的他们确实在角色扮演！因为原作没有打role-play的tag 所以我觉得作者应该并不希望被剧透 
> 
> *是的第一部没有插入性性行为！因为骑士系列的克拉克，咳咳，后面还是个处男orz 所以真正的插入行为在第二部《骑士探索夜》 里面花了很长篇幅写铺垫
> 
> *二三部正在翻译中！


End file.
